The invention relates to a flame-cutting machine, consisting of a traveling carriage provided with a transverse track and of at least one torch carriage arranged movably on the transverse track with at least one cutting torch as well as with a scrap-cutting arrangement.
Flame-cutting machines of the above-mentioned class are known in the general prior art and, among other things, may be employed, for example, for trimming the edges of metal sheets. For edge trimming, torch units are often required with two or three simultaneously operating cutting torches. the process (chamferred) edges in later processing serve as welding edges. Edges, respectively fitted to each other, of two sheets to be welded together then form a V, X or Y seam, depending on the thickness of the sheet.
In this welding edge preparation, edge strips (marginal cut) accumulate again and again and must be separated from the sheet panel during the trimming process.
As a rule, a so-called scrap-cutting machine is employed for this work. For this purpose, it has already been suggested to move a scrap-cutting torch associated with the torch-cutting machine by means of a geared engine and a lever bar and to separate thereby the marginal scrap strip resulting in this connection during the welding edge preparation (trimming).
The drawback in this known scrap-cutting torch is that the geared motor is arranged very close on the scrap-cutting torch (heat effects) and furthermore that due to the always repeating flying cut-in, the danger exists that the cut-in procedure would not be successful with each cycle.